


This Isn't Love

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cheating, Fluff, I love you's, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian’s boyfriend ask him to do a threesome with his best friend Mickey, what happend if Ian is more attracted to Mickey that at his boyfriend....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Love

Ian dragged his legs behind him as he took the stairs up to the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. He was exhausted, to say the least. The only thing he wanted to do was get inside and go to bed, anything to forget today.

 

Nothing special had happened, but lately he had been so tired of his life. Not to the point where he was suicidal, quite the opposite. Ian was bored of the same old, same old thing, he wanted to live, he wanted things to happen.

 

Yet, somehow, he had ended up here. With a stable boyfriend in a stable apartment, both of them with stable boring jobs, and a clean cut day to day routine. Ian knew that it was good for him in terms of keeping healthy what with being bipolar, but this wasn’t who he was. His life wasn’t bad, he could have it a lot worse, he couldn’t argue that.

 

He loved Aydan, he was a good guy. A really good guy. Ian’s job wasn’t bad either. Selling furniture wasn’t something he had ever aimed at, and if you asked him, he wasn’t even sure he could tell you how he got there in the first place. It had just sort of happened. It was a pretty big paycheck every month, and his co workers were great.

 

His life was perfect.

 

And maybe that was the problem. Maybe he didn’t want perfect. Maybe for once, Ian wanted messy, and complicated. Maybe he wanted to argue and scream and make up. Maybe for once, Ian wanted normal people problems.

 

That never happened, though.

 

Every day was the exact same. Wake up, go to work, go home to Aydan, eat and go to sleep.

 

Ian had been doing it every single day for the past three years, and he was getting really fucking sick of it. Ian was twenty two years old. He shouldn’t have to feel this way for at least another twenty years.

 

The problem was that Aydan was this amazing guy, so Ian didn’t have a single reason to leave him, or worse, ask him to change. It shouldn’t matter that Aydan was boring, he was a good, stable guy, and Ian needed that. He needed to appreciate that.

 

Alas, that didn’t make his body feel any lighter as he stuck the key in the door and unlocked it, walking inside of the apartment. Ian nodded to Aydan who was sitting on the couch, nursing a bottle of water while doing something on his laptop.

 

”Hey” He said, putting the computer aside.

 

”How was your day?” Ian smiled at his boyfriend, not sure whether he was faking it or not, as he sat down next to him.

 

”It was good” He said, and Aydan leaned forwards, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Ian’s lips. Ian let it happen, but he didn’t really return it.

 

”You’re sure?” Aydan asked, picking up on Ian’s energy.

 

”Yeah, I’m sure. Just tired” Ian half lied and stood up. ”It’s late, I should probably head to bed. I’m opening up tomorrow” Aydan nodded, a tight smile on his face.

 

”You’re sure you’re okay?” He asked again and Ian rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

 

”Yes” Ian confirmed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. ”I promise, okay?”

 

Aydan smiled back at him, and Ian headed into the bedroom to get some sleep.

 

 

When Ian enters the apartment the next night, Aydan is sitting on the couch like always, but this time it looks like he had been waiting for Ian to come home. The television isn’t on, and the water bottle that he always has in his hand is replaced with a beer.

 

He wanted to either as or tell Ian something, but he was nervous to do it.

 

That was one of the things that Ian was also getting a little bit tired of. He knew exactly what Aydan was thinking and how he felt all the time.

 

”What’s up?” Ian put a smile on as he sat down on the coffee table, facing Aydan.

 

Aydan put his hands on Ian’s thighs and looked up at him. Not in a sexual way really, but more in a comforting way. But as if he was trying to comfort himself, and not Ian.

 

”Can I ask you something?” Ian nodded.

 

”Of course” Aydan sighed.

 

”You’re not that happy, are you?” Ian sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

”Look, I love you” Ian started, praying to god that it wasn’t a lie. ”But, it’s just… this whole eight to nine work day doing the same thing all the time… no. It doesn’t make me happy. I’m twenty two years old, Aydan” Ian finally spilled his guts. ”I shouldn’t have this life”

 

”It’s good for you, though. To have a routine, right? With the meds” Ian nodded.

 

”Yeah, it is. But I can’t help the fact that it’s just not me. When was the last time we did something new, Ayd?” Aydan nodded.

 

”I know, I know. That’s why I have an idea” Ian raised an eyebrow, wondering what his boyfriend was planning. ”It’s not gonna fix everything, but it might help us”

 

Ian tilted his entire head to the side, waiting for Aydan to get to it.

 

”You know my work friend, right? Mickey?” Ian nodded.

 

Ian had never met Mickey, but he knew that he and Aydan got along pretty well. Why he was bringing this guy up, though, Ian was yet to figure out.

 

”Well… He’s gay. So I was thinking what if we asked him to join?” Aydan asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

 

”You want us to have a threesome with your coworker?” Aydan nodded.

 

Ian sighed.

 

It wasn’t a secret that Ian was usually for it when it came to trying new things in terms of sex. He had had threesomes before, foursomes, and even a huge orgy back when he wasn’t stable. So that wasn’t what made him hesitate.

 

No, Ian was hesitating because he didn’t know how this would work out. He had never had sex with two people at the same time, while he was a relationship with one of them. He had heard a bunch of horror stories about that kind of thing.

 

People always said that it ended badly.

 

But then again, Ian was tired of always being safe, always doing the same thing day after day, always knowing how it would turn out.

 

”Fine, ask him” Aydan grinned, placing a wet kiss to Ian’s lips.

 

Besides, what were the odds that this guy would agree anyway, right?

 

 

For some fucked up reason, Mickey found himself agreeing to have a threesome with his coworker and his boyfriend.

 

Why, he had no idea.

 

He had never even laid eyes on said boyfriend.

 

Despite the fact that Mickey hadn’t gotten laid in months, and the fact that he had been bent over in alleys more times than he could count, this felt like a new low.

 

Alas, he decided not to back out of it. For once he decided not to play it so fucking safe.

 

 

Ian entered the apartment the next night again, not quite sure what to expect.

 

Aydan had texted him at work, telling him that this Mickey guy had ended up agreeing. Ian had not expected that, and if he was honest, he didn’t know what to do with that. Of course he was going to go through with it, it was sex. It was bound to be pleasurable if nothing else.

 

But he still felt kind of awkward about the whole fucking someone else while your boyfriend was in the room thing. It didn’t matter if Aydan was sucking the other guy’s dick while it happened, it would still feel weird.

 

Ian spotted Aydan, sitting on the couch with his usual bottle of water.

 

”Hey” Ian greeted, and Aydan smiled at him, standing up.

 

When he reached Ian, he planted a searing kiss on his lips, and Ian could tell that he didn’t want to waste any time. Ian shed his jacket and shoes, and Aydan quickly helped Ian get out of his t shirt.

 

”Did you lock the door?” Aydan asked, as he moved his mouth from Ian’s lips to his jawline.

 

”No”

 

”Good, come on. Let’s go to the bedroom, Mickey can join when he gets here” Aydan whispered and reconnected their lips, pulling Ian into the bedroom.

 

The truth was that on top of the boring lifestyle, their sex life had been a drag as well, and if Ian was honest, he wasn’t that interested anymore. He didn’t know why that was, because Aydan was hot, but it was as if his brain just didn’t understand what the big deal was.

 

His body did, that wasn’t the problem.

 

It was just that whenever they were in bed together lately, Ian’s mind was always somewhere else while his body was going through the motions. Alas, he leaned into the kisses, and the touches and he helped Aydan out of his clothes.

 

Soon, they were both kneeling on the bed facing each other and in a heavy makeout session.

 

Ian let a hand run down Aydan’s stomach, down to his cock, but not over it. A side of Ian’s mouth went upwards in a smirk when Aydan’s breath hitched at the teasing touch. Ian managed to get enough into it that he didn’t notice when someone entered the apartment.

 

 

Mickey had gotten a text from Aydan, telling him to let himself in whenever he got to the apartment, so that’s what he did. Mickey closed the door behind him and shrugged the jacket off of his body.

 

He stood in the middle of the apartment for a couple of seconds, wondering how exactly to go about this when he heard a loud moan coming from the room that he assumed was the bedroom.

 

Mickey turned his head to listen more carefully. There were short breaths and quiet groans, obviously coming from two people. Mickey shrugged to himself and peeled his shirt off of his body, throwing it on the couch before going for his zipper.

 

The whole getting out of your clothes thing he had always thought was awkward. He’d rather just take them all of by himself and then get straight down to business. By the time Mickey was completely naked, he was packing a semi, if only because of the fact that the boyfriend seemed to be really loud, and if Mickey was honest, the sounds were really fucking hot.

 

Mickey made his way into the bedroom, and the view he got turned his semi into a throbbing erection real fast.

 

Aydan’s boyfriend - Ian, if Mickey remembered correctly - was kneeling on the bed, and Aydan was kneeling next to it, his mouth full of cock.

 

Ian’s head was titled back in pleasure, his eyes screwed shut and his chest flushed.

 

Ian was fucking hot, that much Mickey noticed.

 

He was muscular, but not to the point where it looked bad or overdone, it was just soft curves on his arms and down his chest, and it made Mickey’s mouth water - which, by the way, he was pretty sure was not supposed to really be a thing.

 

Ian’s hair was red, and a couple of strands had decided to escape from the top of his head, hanging down over his forehead.

 

Aydan had his back turned to the doorway, so he didn’t notice Mickey, Ian on the other hand, soon opened his eyes and spotted him.

 

They made eye contact, and from the beginning, it wasn’t a ’ _I’m so turned on, come over here and fuck me_ ’ kind of look.

 

No, it was softer… more gentle, somehow.

 

Why that was, neither of them would figure out for a long time.

 

Soon, Mickey’s eyes drifted down to Ian’s chest, his collarbones, the chest littered with both hickey’s and freckles. Ian smirked when he saw Mickey’s cock lifting a little bit again, begging for attention.

 

Mickey wrapped his hand around it, gathering the few drops of precome and jerking it slowly, all the while keeping intense eye contact with Ian. Mickey’s eyes did not go down to where things were actually happening, he didn’t want to see Aydan’s lips wrapped around this god of a guy’s dick, why that would feel wrong, he didn’t know.

 

He _had_ agreed to a threesome.

 

Aydan still hadn’t noticed Mickey, since he was still standing in the doorway, so Mickey and Ian continued their little game. Ian wrapped a hand in Aydan’s hair and made a show out of leaning his head back and moaning so loudly it almost sounded fake.

 

It worked, though.

 

Mickey tightened his grip on his own cock, jerking it a little bit faster while taking a few steps forwards. Ian raised an eyebrow, quietly daring him to go further. Finally, Mickey went for it.

 

He let go of his dick for the moment being and climbed up on the bed as smoothly as he could manage, kneeling behind Ian. Ian turned his head slightly to the side, but he couldn’t see much.

 

Aydan spotted Mickey and looked up at him for a few second before going back to completely focusing on Ian’s dick.

 

Mickey wrapped an arm around Ian’s waist, settling his palm just above his belly button. Ian let out another loud moan, leaning his head back onto Mickey’s shoulder, and Mickey was overcome with that weird, gentle feeling again.

 

Mickey hesitated for all about two seconds before he placed his lips onto Ian’s pale neck, licking slightly. Ian moaned even louder at that, so Mickey went further. He started sucking, sometimes grazing his teeth over the spot.

 

When he was finished with a hickey, he moved onto another spot and continued like that until Ian had four very prominent purple marks, traveling from his ear down to his collar bone.

 

At some point during that process, one of Ian’s hands had traveled from Aydan’s hair to Mickey’s ass, squeezing teasingly.

 

The fact that Mickey had to bite back a loud groan at that simple act only, was incredibly embarrassing.

 

Soon, Aydan pulled his mouth off of Ian’s dick, and joined Ian and Mickey on the bed, pressing a searing kiss to Ian’s lips, and another one to Mickey’s neck. Mickey let it happen, but frankly, for some reason, he’d rather it had been Ian.

 

Ian and Mickey kept eye contact as Aydan wrapped a hand around Mickey’s dick and placed his lips to Ian’s collar bone. Mickey couldn’t help but be annoyed that his lips were in the exact same place that Mickey’s had been only moments before.

 

Soon, they all moved up the bed and Aydan got on all fours, head ending up right by Mickey’s cock. As he started sucking it, Ian reached for the lube in the nightstand and begun preparing Aydan’s hole. He didn’t look, though.

 

No, Ian’s eyes were still on the gorgeous stranger in front of him. Ian went through the motions of finger fucking his boyfriend, but he shut out the groans and moans coming out through his nose.

 

As cheesy as it sounded, Ian got lost in Mickey’s blue eyes, and he couldn’t do much to stop it.

 

They kept eye contact until Aydan deep throated Mickey and he involuntarily threw his head back, biting his bottom lip in pleasure. Ian’s eyes traveled from Mickey’s face, down his neck and over his stomach.

 

He was the perfect shade of pale, not to the point where it was scary, but just light enough that he would be able to mark him up easily.

 

Eventually, Ian tore his eyes away from Mickey and rolled a condom onto himself. Once he was prepared, he grabbed a hold of Aydan’s hips and thrusted in, making the bottom pull his lips off of Mickey’s cock to shout out in pleasure.

 

Ian and Mickey made eye contact again, and Mickey roughly grabbed Aydan’s hair, shoving him forwards to keep sucking on his dick.

 

They kept doing that, sharing Aydan, but neither of them paid much attention to him other than sticking their cocks into him.

 

Ian started snapping his hips a little faster, chasing down his orgasm, and Mickey let out a moan just at the sight of it.

 

Aydan sucking his dick felt good, but it wasn’t mindblowing. It was a blowjob.

 

Seeing Ian’s flushed chest, littered with the purple marks that he himself had put there on the other hand, that helped him get closer to the edge.

 

Ian felt himself start to get really close, so he kept fucking into Aydan, but he leaned forwards slightly, almost as if testing the waters.

 

Mickey noticed, hesitation for about a second, before also inching forwards. That was all the confirmation Ian needed before he placed a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck, crashing their lips together in a dirty, sloppy, desperate kiss.

 

As soon as their lips met, both of them came.

 

Mickey kept their lips together as he shook through his high. Ian enjoyed the butterflies in his stomach, the tingling in his lips as he emptied himself. They pulled apart, and Aydan came, but neither of them noticed.

 

They were too busy blinking at each other, trying to get their heads screwed on straight.

 

All three of them collapsed on the made bed, completely fucked out. Ian stared up at the ceiling, that fucking kiss was better than any sex he had ever had with Aydan. Holy fucking fuck.

 

Soon, Ian gathered up enough strength to stand up and get rid of the condom. When he turned back, Aydan was passed out and Mickey was standing up, tugging his boxers on.

 

”You leaving?” Ian asked, still out of breath.

 

”Yeah, I um… I should go” Mickey rasped and Ian realized that it was the first time he had heard his voice except for slightly exaggerated moans. It was fucking beautiful. Ian nodded, stepping into a pair of sweat pants.

 

”I’ll walk you to the door”

 

When they were by the front door, Ian turned to Mickey.

 

”I hope this wasn’t too weird, it was Aydan’s idea, I - ” 

 

”It was fine, man” Mickey chuckled. ”It’s cool” Ian nodded, and for a second he wondered if Mickey felt it too - whatever it was that Ian was feeling.

 

”Although, I am kinda jealous” Mickey said with a smirk on his face, and Ian’s head snapped up. ”That he got that thing” Mickey nodded towards Ian’s crotch and Ian chuckled.

 

”Yeah?” Ian’s voice immediately became more seductive as he took a step forwards. ”You wanted it?” Mickey titled his head slightly upwards so that he could look Ian in the eye.

 

”So what if I did? What if I do?”

 

Ian smiled teasingly, and placed a hand onto Mickey’s clothed chest, pressing him against the wall.

 

”Hm. We’ll have to make that happen then” _I want that, too. I just didn’t want him there for that._

 

Mickey hummed appreciatively when Ian pressed their lips together. It was almost as intense as it had been the first time. Their lips were on fire and when Mickey placed a hand onto Ian’s shoulder, every single nerve in Ian’s body lit up.

 

But soon, the tense, sexy air was gone and the kiss turned soft. Almost… loving.

 

Mickey didn’t know what the fuck to do with that, so he pushed Ian off of him.

 

”See you around” And then he was gone.

 

Ian locked the door and ran a hand over his face. He had never expected to be more into the random third person than his own boyfriend.

 

_Holy fuck._

 

 

Ian spent a week like that, grumbling over the threesome and how it had more felt like a twosome. Like he had wanted it to be a twosome. Ian thought about Mickey way more than he should, and whenever he was buried inside of Aydan at night, he imagined it was Mickey.

 

And the worst part? He didn’t even do it on purpose.

 

Mickey just popped into his head.

 

Finally, Ian worked up the courage to do something about this shit. Aydan was in the shower when Ian grabbed his phone, quickly finding Mickey’s number and putting it into his own phone.

 

He waited until Aydan had left for work before typing up a message. Ian didn’t really know what the fuck to say, so he decided to just go for it.

 

 _It’s Ian_ ; He started by typing out. He thought about adding that he was Aydan’s boyfriend, but that would make everything so much worse. _You busy or do you wanna come over and let me live up to what I said?_

 

Ian sent it before he could over think it. It didn’t sound good, nor did it sound terrible. Ian just hoped that Mickey would be up for it. It didn’t take more than three minutes before his phone beeped, signalling a response.

 

 **Mickey:** _Not sure I can take another threesome this week. Sorry._

 

Ian bit his lip. Aydan wasn’t here, he had never intended for it to be another threesome. And he knew that Aydan probably wasn’t gonna be okay with it if he were to find out, but why would he? Ian just wanted to fuck Mickey and get him out of his system, what was so wrong with that? Aydan would never have to know.

 

 **Ian:** _Not what I meant. Aydan’s not here._

 

Ian ran a hand through his hair right after he sent it. What if Mickey thought he was a horrible person for wanting to cheat on his boyfriend? And yeah, some may say Ian was a terrible person for it. But with Mickey he had had a taste of what passion felt like, freedom. He wasn’t ready to give that up just yet.

 

**Mickey:** _You sure you want me to come over?_

 

In bedded in Mickey’s question was ’ _Aren’t you gonna regret cheating on your boyfriend?_ ’. And the truth was that… no. Ian wanted Mickey. For a couple of hours, everything and everyone else could fuck off, and terrible as it sounded.

 

 **Ian:** _Yeah_

 

**Mickey:** _I’ll be there soon_

 

 

Ian couldn’t help but grin at the message. It was just what he had been hoping for.

 

As soon as the doorbell rang, Ian opened and pulled Mickey into the apartment by his shirt. Their lips crashed together before a word was exchanged and the door slammed behind them. Mickey slid his tongue over Ian’s and sucked on his bottom lip, letting it go with a plop.

 

They shed their clothes in their haste to get to the bedroom, and Mickey pushed Ian down onto the bed, straddling his torso and going in for a deeper kiss.

 

”Mick” Ian mumbled against his lips, placing one hand on his hip, and one on his cheek, making the kiss a little bit more soft.

 

Mickey wasn’t too comfortable with soft kisses, and soft touches, but for some reason, he was reluctant to pull away from them. On some level, it felt too good. It didn’t take too long before Mickey was lowering himself onto Ian’s cock, sucking another hickey into his neck.

 

Ian leaned his head back at the pleasure of finally being inside of Mickey.

 

He had been fantasizing about this moment for days, and here it was. A thousand times better than anything he could ever have imagined. Mickey’s tight heat was pulsing around him, sending jolts of pleasure through his body with every thrust.

 

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey’s waist and helped him move up and down a little bit faster, a little bit harder.

 

At one particular hard stab inside of him, Mickey let out a loud groan, and Ian knew he had found the right spot. Ian covered Mickey’s lips with his own as he kept stabbing at his prostate, both of them practically crumbling with pleasure in each others arms.

 

”Ian” Mickey cried out, and then he was coming. Hard.

 

Seeing Mickey lean his head back, shouting out in pleasure was enough for Ian to do the same.

 

Soon, they were laying next to each other, completely fucked out, trying to catch their breath.

 

A couple of minutes later, Mickey stood up.

 

”You’re leaving?” Ian asked, the words bringing too much of a deja vu feeling.

 

Mickey nodded, and begun walking out of the room. Before he could get too far away, Ian pulled him back and got up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Mickey and covering his lips with his own.

 

Mickey returned the kiss, smiling slightly as they pulled apart and blinked at each other.

 

”You wanna do this again?” Ian asked, hopefully. He had thought that maybe he could fuck Mickey once and then he could let go. But that wasn't the case. In fact, he was craving more of Mickey now than he had thirty minutes ago.

 

”Yeah, man. ’Course”

 

 

And they did.

 

Almost every single day for the next two months they would find a way to meet up and fuck each others brains out. At least… that’s how it started.

 

A couple of weeks into whatever they were doing, somehow it stopped being fast and hard.

 

The looks they gave each other were longer. The kisses were softer, and they felt more meaningful.

 

The hickeys they gave each other felt like they meant something.

 

And sometimes, they wouldn’t even fuck.

 

They would just lay there missionary position, softly breathing into each other’s mouths as Ian rocked into Mickey. That wasn’t fucking, that was something else.

 

Finally, no matter how much he had tried to talk himself out of it, Mickey had had enough.

 

Ian knocked on his apartment door on a Thursday night, carrying a bucket of fried chicken.

 

That was another thing. Sometimes they wouldn’t even fuck, or do whatever that other, softer thing was. They would just hang out. They would sit on Mickey’s couch, their fingers laced together and Ian resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder.

 

Ian grinned and took a step into the apartment, ready to give Mickey a kiss, but Mickey put his palm onto Ian’s chest and pushed him away.

 

Ian frowned and closed the door behind him.

 

”What’s up?”

 

”Can we talk?” Mickey asked, fully aware of how much of a chick he was sounding like.

 

Ian didn’t comment on it, though. He just walked into the kitchen and put the food on the table. Then he turned towards Mickey, raising his brows.

 

”Tell me” Mickey let his eyes wander over Ian. He was the hottest guy Mickey had ever laid eyes on, no doubt. Sometimes he found himself thinking that he was so lucky, Ian was his. But then reality would set in.

 

Ian wasn’t Mickey’s. Ian was Aydan’s. Which was why he had to do this.

 

”I can’t do this anymore” Mickey said, looking up and Ian. He looked completely crushed.

 

”Wha- what?” Mickey let out a sound between a chuckle and a sigh, running a hand over his face.

 

”Look, this feels like it’s more than a meaningless way to get off. That’s not what it was supposed to be, and you have a fucking boyfriend anyway. So… should probably end whatever the fuck this is before it goes further”

 

”Mickey” Ian said, walking over to him and taking his head in his hands, cradling his face. ”Look, I… I’ve been thinking about dumping him, alright? So if you’re saying that it’s you or him, it’s _you_ ” Ian stated, leaning their foreheads together. ”Fuck it’s always been you”

 

Mickey looked up and him. He thought about making a comment about how cheesy all that sounded, but when he tried, his breath just hitched.

 

”R - really?” Ian nodded, Mickey’s head following a little bit since they were so tightly pressed together.

 

”First thing the next time I see him”

 

”You want that?” Ian let go of Mickey and nodded again.

 

”There’s something you don’t know” Ian said, digging the napkins out of Mickey’s cupboard.

 

”What’s that?” Mickey asked as Ian pulled the plastic top off of the bucket.

 

”Me and Aydan… we were good for a while, we were. But we were doomed long before you came into the picture, Mick”

 

”Really?” Mickey asked, feeling a little bit better.

 

”Yeah” Ian confirmed, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s lips as he went past him towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

 

Mickey walked over with two beers and sat down next to him, a little bit closer than he usually would.

 

 

”Ian?” Aydan called as Ian entered the apartment that night.

 

”Yeah” Ian said, entering the room. Aydan smiled at him, but frowned when Ian didn’t return it.

 

”What’s wrong?”

 

”We need to talk” Ian stated, not bothering to come up with a more original way to start this.

 

Aydan looked skeptical, but stayed seated, obviously waiting for Ian to say something. Ian sat down on the edge of the coffee table, facing his soon to be ex boyfriend.

 

”I’ve been fucking someone else” Aydan’s eyebrows raised.

 

”How long?”

 

”Two months” Aydan nodded.

 

”Okay… Look, we’ve been through so much, Ian. I’ll try to forgive you - ”

 

”No” Ian shook his head. ”I don’t want that”

 

”What?”

 

”We were good, Aydan…” Ian trailed off shrugging. ”We’ve been done for a long time. We just didn’t wanna see it. I think I love this guy, and I wanna be with him for a long time. And you deserve someone who feels that way about you. But I don’t… I’m sorry”

 

”You’re dumping me for someone else” Aydan chuckled dryly. Ian nodded.

 

”I am. I do feel bad for fucking around on you, but what’s done is done” Ian said.

 

He knew that he sounded like an asshole, but what’s done is done. And if he was honest, getting involved with Mickey was one of the best decisions of his life.

 

”Well then… ” Aydan sighed. ”We’re done. Get out”

 

Ian sighed at his harsh tone, but he understood it.

 

Aydan had all the right in the world to be pissed, and Ian was actually happy that it wasn’t worse.

 

So, soon, Ian was standing by the door, a couple of duffel bags in his hands.

 

”Sorry it didn’t work out” Aydan nodded, sending Ian a small, sad smile.

 

As Ian heard the door close behind him, he felt something he hadn’t felt in years.

 

He was free.

 

 

Ian knocked on Mickey’s door, bracing himself for whatever reaction he was going to get.

 

As soon as Mickey opened the door, Ian went inside and dumped his duffel bags on the floor.

 

”Can I stay here for a bit? I just broke up with my boyfriend” Mickey’s face was blank for a second.

 

Then he grinned, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

 

He didn’t give a fuck how he looked. He was so fucking happy.

 

 

Later that night, they were laying in bed, Mickey all cuddled up by Ian’s side. Ian had his arms wrapped around him, face in his hair, inhaling his scent.

 

”Ian?” Mickey whispered, lifting his head to look into his eyes.

 

”Yeah?” Mickey sighed, trying to think of the best way to bring this up.

 

”You cheated on Aydan. What if… what if you get bored of me?” Ian grinned and shook his head as if Mickey was insane.

 

”You were the only one I ever cheated with” Ian reminded him. ”And I’ll never be bored of you. Aydan and I, we were just…” Ian sighed. ”I thought I knew what love was, and I thought that I was in love with him, but I never was. It was… comfortable. Stable. That’s not love” Ian said, and only realized what exactly he was implying when Mickey’s eyebrows raised to his forehead.

 

”You mean, you…”

 

”I love you, Mickey” Ian said, simply. ”I do. I only cheated on Aydan because I met you, and you’re the guy that I want to be with. Not just now, but hopefully for a long time. If you’ll let me”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s cheesiness, but he did it with a grin on his lips, so Ian just chuckled.

 

”I love you, too, dumbass” Mickey responded, pressing a deep kiss to Ian’s lips.

 

 

Needless to stay, Ian never ended up moving out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please tell me what you think because I've been so fucking insecure about my writing lately. I feel like this is so fucking poorly written but I don't know.


End file.
